


The Grocery Dilemma

by newlifemoriarty



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fallen Castiel, First Kiss, M/M, Post Episode: s08e23 Sacrifice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-20
Updated: 2013-05-20
Packaged: 2017-12-12 10:05:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/810335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newlifemoriarty/pseuds/newlifemoriarty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post 8x23: Dean discovers the groceries Cas got for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Grocery Dilemma

**Author's Note:**

> Please Note: All mistakes are my own.
> 
> My friend requested a fic about Cas giving Dean the groceries he got for him. So I wrote her this. I also discovered that I think I have a rambling!Cas kink...
> 
> Read on Tumblr: http://sexier-in-enochian.tumblr.com/post/50896243934

It had taken all night to drive home. Sammy had fallen asleep the second he had sat in the back of the Impala, with Crowley still chained but surprisingly compliant watching over him with confused eyes. Dean had just turned the keys in the ignition when he looked up and saw Cas. Without questioning the obviously distraught ex-angel, Dean bundled him up into the passenger seat. It was a silent drive home. When they arrived, Dean locked Crowley in the dungeon then half carried, half dragged Sam to his bed before finally tending to Cas.

“Come on, Cas.” He said, leading him into the bunker. Cas followed numbly. Dean led him to a spare bedroom where Cas lay on the bed and promptly fell asleep, trench coat and all. Dean sighed and shook his head.

“Dumb son of a bitch.” He said quietly as he left. He then followed suit, falling into his bed and straight into unconsciousness.

 

When he woke, 18 hours later, he stumbled towards the kitchen, nodding to Kevin (who was still pooling over the angel tablet, Dean didn’t have the heart to tell him that there was no longer a need for it) as he passed. When he stepped in the kitchen, he stopped. Sitting on the counter was a plastic bag.

“Hey Kev, did you go shopping?” Dean called to the prophet.

“Nah, that was here when I got here.” Kevin replied from the other room. Dean approached in curiously. He hadn’t had the time to go shopping before the whole ordeal, and Sammy was in no shape to, so if Kevin hadn’t bought it, who had? The contents of the bag were pretty basic. Inside was a six pack of beer, some jerky, some toilet paper and... Busty Asian Beauties? That was a bit weird. Dean’s brow furrowed. None of this made any sense. Expect that it did. The stuff was obviously for him. His favourite beer? His favourite porn? It had everything he loved expect pie. He knew exactly who had bought this for him. There was only one of them who had had the time and strength to go shopping. He just couldn’t quite believe it. He was shaking his head when he heard shuffling footsteps and turned to see Cas entering the kitchen.

 

His eyes were heavy with sleep and something deeper, his hair was a mess and he walked with shoulders slumped. This was the complete opposite of the holy tax accountant who had paraded into that barn all those years ago, the angel of the lord who had gripped him tight and raised him from perdition. This was so much closer to the hapless, hopeless, drug addled Cas Dean had caught a glimpse of when Zachariah had sent him to the future. Cas looked up at Dean forlornly.

“Hello Dean.” He said quietly, his voice rougher than normal with unshed tears.

“Hey Cas.” Dean said just as quietly. He stopped himself from asking how he was doing. Dean knew. He was trying to work out what to say next when Cas spoke up.

“I see you got my... uh...” He started out strong before fading off and gesturing vaguely to the shopping bag.

“This was you?” Dean asked, as if he hadn’t already come to that conclusion.

“Uh... Yes. You said you were running low on supplies and both you and Sam seemed incapable of going to gather further supplies so I went to a shop and got you those and I was going to get you some pie however the virgin at the counter said that they didn’t have any and then...”

“Cas...”

“If you don’t like it I suppose I could take it back but the virgin at the counter didn’t seem very happy with me last time I was...”

“Cas.”

“Is it not the right type of beer? I thought I remembered seeing you drinking...”

“CAS!”

“Yes Dean?”

Cas finally stopped rambling and made eye contact with Dean. Dean took a purposeful step towards Cas.

“Dean... is there something wrong with the supplies, because I promise...”

“Damn it Cas.” Dean hissed.

“I thought that you didn’t like people in your personal space, I clearly remember the conversa...”

This time Dean shut him up by grabbing the lapels of his ever present trench coat and pulling him up into a passionate kiss. When he finally pulled away Cas looked up at him with an awed and confused look on his face.

“So there’s nothing wrong with the supplies?”

“Dumb son of a bitch.”


End file.
